gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Padrick Salton
Private Padrick "Pad" Salton was a Southern Islander who is known for being one of the greatest snipers in the Pendulum Wars.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 328 He is red-headed and freckled, he has the "Islander" attitude to go along with the tribal tattoos even though he was a "northerner", a term for immigrants in the South Islands.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 98 Biography Early Life Little in known of Pad's early life, except that he grew up on the South Islands, and possibly grew up on a farm.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 382 Pendulum Wars Stationed at Avnil Gate Seventeen years before Emergence Day, Pad was stationed at Anvil Gate, in the city of Anvegad, Kashkur. During the first week of Rise,Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 87 Pad was cooking for the rest of his platoon when Lt.Victor Hoffman arrived in the mess hall. Pad offered him a fried egg sandwich, which Hoffman accepted. As the rest of the platoon came into the mess, Pad continued to cook them food. The Gears talked about how boring it was being stationed in Avegad. They listened to the news on the radio, and heard about Vasgar, a netural country that Kashkur bordered, and its political and financal trouble. Pad then read letter he had recieved from his home in the South Islands.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 93-95 After the Vasgar government collapsed, the UIR began moving in to take the country over, while also launching attacks on Kashkur. Pad began inspecting every part of the fort to find the best sniper postion, although Hoffman doubted that any Indie soldiers would get past the main guns. Pad held the view that one or two always did, and that that was why he was there. They then observed the large amount of supplies that Captain Ranald Sander was having brought into the fort. Pad wondered if Sander was worried about a siege, but Hoffman was just glad that Sander was taking precautions. They discussed how far the Indies would get into Kashkur before being turned back, and Pad felt sorry for the citizens of Vasgar, since the COG had cut off Imulsion supplies to them.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 166-168 Pad then headed to the mess hall, and listened to the radio with Sgt.Samuel Byrne. Hoffman arrived soon after, and Pad and him encouraged Byrne to marry his pregnant girlfriend.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 171-172 Besieged Shortly after this, UIR sabatoge teams set off explosives on the canyon walls overlooking the only road out of Anvegad into the rest of Kashkur, begining the Siege of Anvil Gate. Pad and his squad covered Byrne as he investigated the explosion.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 175 After the incident, Pad began staying on the highest points he could find, and used his Longshot Sniper Rifle to keep an eye out for more enemy activity.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 223 After a rocket was fired into one of the artillery rooms from behind the fort, killing Captain Sanders, Hoffman took over command of the fort and ordered Pad to head out with Byrne and find the person who had shot the RPG.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 243 They went out with a local man, but were unable to find the Indie. Pad recommended to Hoffman that they set up an observation post that gave a three-sixty degree view of the fort, so they could keep an eye out in every direction. Hoffman approved, and ordered him to set it up.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 271 A short time later, Pad was sent out to meet with six Pesang troops who were being dropped off at night outside the fort. He was startled when an explosion lit up the sky and he saw them standing right in front of him. Pad was instantly impressed with the Pesang troopers, and their leader, Pvt.Bai Tak, introduced himself to Pad. He escorted them back to the fort, and asked them questions about their machetes along the way.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 290-291 He took them to Hoffman, who was also impressed by the soldiers. He had Pad take them to get settled in and fed.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 364 After a few patrols, Bai brought back a sniper rifle he had taken from an Indie soldier and gave it to Pad. He was happy to have the rifle, and impressed because he hadn't heard any shots, meaning that Bai had used his machete.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 375-376 Breaking the Siege By the third month of the siege, Hoffman came up with a plan to defeat the enemy army: fake surrender, have the enemy let the civilians leave, let the enemy in, and burn the city down around them. Pad attended a briefing where Hoffman laid out the plan, and Pvt.Lau En reported that there were two hundred Indie soldiers outside the fort. Hoffman told them that they would escape the trap by going into the tunnels under the city, and that they the majority of the city was made of stone, so they needed the herd the Indies into the wooden areas. Hoffman made the call on the radio to surrender, and got a gurantee of safe passage for the civilians. Pad and the rest of the soldiers then tried to convice Bryne to go with his wife, but he refused, saying he could not abandon his comrades.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 413-415 During the fake surrender, Pad and the Pesangas monitered the enemy, and were tasked with closing the gate once they were all inside. Once they were in, Pad informed Hoffman, and was given the order to close the gate.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 418-419 Pad made it to the tunnels safely, but several other Gears, including Bryne, were killed during the battle. Pad called into command to let them know that they had held the city. However, they then learned that they hadn't needed to fake surrender: hundreds of reinforcements were inbound to releave them.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 422-423 Pad and Hoffman never told Bryne's wife or daughter, Samantha Byrne, who became a Gear herself, that their husband and father hadn't needed to die.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 432 Sarfuth-Maranday Border Incident Fourteen years later, Pad was in sniper team Three-Zero with his spotter Baz during the Sarfuth-Maranday Border Incident. They covered Alpha-Five as Cpl.Marcus Fenix and Pvt.Carlos Santiago chased a Imulsion pipeline saboteur over the Sarfuth border into neutral Maranday. The four of them then returned to base in their APC, where Pad and Baz watched a Thrashball game.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 98-107/116 After the war ended, Pad was hailed as one of the greatest snipers in the army, having over four hundred confirmed kills. One Year after Emergence Day Losing Baz After the Pendulum Wars ended, the Locust emerged and attacked Sera. Baz was killed less than a year into the war, which deeply affected Pad.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 132 Battle of Jannermont Pad was assigned to a squad with Marcus, Dom, and Tai, and they patroled in APC-Two-Eighty fifteen kilometers south of Kinnerlake. They were issued a recall order back to Ephyra, and Pad drove the APC with guidence from the squads bot, Baz, which Pad had named after his spotter, and considered it to be another member of the squad. As they drove, they were diverted off course when the Locust attacked the city of Jannermont. Pad and the others decided to disobey orders and head to the town and see if they could help. When they arrived, they discovered the Locust attacking a general store in the middle of the city. Pad got the civilans out while the rest of the squad killed the Locust. They then gathered the wounded civilans and took them to a first-aid station. They got back into the APC and got back on route, but because they had stopped, they were going to miss the convoy made up of the rest of A Company. As they drove, the APC broke down, and Pad was unable to fix it. They stripped it of everything usable, and began walking along the highway to the nearest convoy point.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 130-142 Rushing back to Ephyra After walking all night, Pad and the squad reached a vehicle checkpoint along the Ephyra-Kinnerlake highway, where they heard Chairman Richard Prescotts announcment of the Hammer of Dawn counterattack. Marcus was held at the checkpoint because his father had requested he be evacuated, but Marcus refused to leave the squad, and instead put a civilian and his baby on board the Raven that had come to pick him up. Pad and the others then began to move abandoned cars out of the way, in order to allow military and civilian traffic to move again. After they finished, they boarded a convoy heading back to Ephyra.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 180-187 Clearing the Voslov Bridge After making it back to Ephyra, Pad and the others were deployed to reopen the Voslov Bridge a mere seven hours before the Hammer strike. They arrived to find fifty Locust had destroyed a convoy crossing the bridge, and were looting the remains. They headed to the bridge control booth, where Pad used his sinper rifle to watch the Locust. He told Marcus when to lift up the bridge, killing all the Locust on the it as they were crushed by vehicles, while Tai fired a Longspear into a fuel truck, killing most of the other Drones. The four of them then mopped up what was left of the Locust. Pad then entered a bulldozer, and cleared all the wreackage and cars blocking the bridge by pushing them into the river. He had fun doing it, clearing a larger area of wreckage then was needed, until Marcus forced him to stop. They got back into their APC, and Pad drove it to the rear of the last convoy to make it safely to Ephyra.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 276-284 Scouting a Wasteland Five days after the Hammer of Dawn strike, Pad drove PA-Five-One on a scouting mission of the areas near Ephyra hit by the strike. He was forced to take a cross-country route beacause of all the abandoned cars on the road. He drove it on a course toward Gerrenhalt for several hours, but they found nothing but devastation. They stopped a kilometer away from the city, and decided to turn back after a quick break because the terrain was too rough on the APC. As Pad went to relieve himself, he realized he was standing on top of dead bodies. He returned to the APC shaken up, and was unable to drive it back to base. After they got back, Pad sat down in front of the APC, and talked about death in a wistful tone, before leaving the APC hanger. His squadmates became worried, and took shifts to make sure nothing happened to him.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 313-323 Returning to the Wasteland Twelve days later he got into a bar fight with a person who insulted Marcus's dad, and gained a black eye. The next day, he went back out on a scouting mission along the Corren-Kinnerlake highway with Colonel Victor Hoffman, so that he could adjust to patrol without losing it again. He told Hoffman how he got his black eye, and told him he was sorry about his wife who was presumed dead after the Hammer strike. Pad offered to help Hoffman look for her if he had a last reported location, but Hoffman told him he did not expect to find her and that it would be a waste of time. Pad then spotted movement, which they tracked to a celler, and discovered that it was a women who had survived the Hammer strike. As Pad attempted to help her, she attacked at him, screaming that they were the ones who had tried to kill her. She fled back into the sewer, claiming she would stay with people she trusted, making Pad and Hoffman realize that there were more surivors down there. Pad left food and water at the entrance, and the two of them returned to their vechicle. Pad was left feeling even worse than he had before the patrol.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 327-334 Disapperance At some point after this, Pad apparently disappered. Fifteen years after Emergence Day, Hoffman, while reflecting on the Siege of Anvil Gate and the death of Samuel Byrne, wondered where Pad had disappeared to and if he was still alive.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 432 Personality and Traits Pad had the typical South Islander attitude, and was an expert marksman. He enjoyed cooking, and added hot South Island spices to all of his food. He had pale skin, which contrasted sharply with his full-face blue tribal tattoos.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 93 After his spotter was killed, he became noticeably surlier. After the scouting the aftermath of the Hammer of Dawn counterattack, Pad became wistful, and talked of instant death like it was a good thing.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 322-323 This depression may have led to his eventual disapperance. Behind the Scenes *Padrick Salton's character is based on a New Zealander family that immigrated and settled and integrated into the Maori culture.http://karentraviss.typepad.com/blog/2010/05/a-gears-geography-lesson.html Salton also speaks Commonwealth English. References Category:Characters Category:Gear Soldier Category:COG Category:Pendulum Wars veterans Category:South Islanders Category:Males